Escaping From the Darkness
by Sarge
Summary: Angel has given up on humanity, but his friends haven't given up on him
1. Escaping From the Darkness 1/?

TITLE: ESCAPING FROM THE DARKNESS 1/?

AUTHOR: SARGE

E-MAIL: [SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM][1]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR ANGEL. THESE ARE OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON, AND DAVID GREENWALT. AS WELL AS FOX AND THE WB.

SUMMARY: CORDELIA, WESLEY, AND GUNN COME UP WITH A PLAN TO SAVE LA

RATING: PG-13

Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn were still in shock as they sat on Cordelia's couch. It had been four hours sense Angel had fired them all, and they still couldn't believe it. They didn't want to believe that Angel had fired them.

"We need to do something." Wesley insisted. "This could become a serious problem, and a rather bloody one."

"What a ten to twelve body count wasn't enough to already count as bloody?" Gunn asked in disgust. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"I think we'd be more then ankle deep in blood if we didn't have Angel." Cordelia reminded them. "Remember, we want to help Angel."

"I'll just bet that's what Darla and Drusillia want to do." Wesley broke in. "Only they want to help him make contact with Angelus. Again."

"NO!"Cordelia yelled sharply. "We can't let that happen. We need Angel the world needs Angel. We can't let Darla and Drusillia win."

"Sorry to say it, but Angels the only one of us that can stop Drusillia or Darla, and he seems to be thinking that's a bad idea." Gunn reminded them as he stood and started pacing around Cordelia's living room. "We can't do much on our own."

"Hey, I was a rouge demon hunter, and before that I was a Watcher." Wesley broke in clearly somewhat insulted. "I think we can handle one vampire."

"What do you mean you were a Watcher?" Gunn asked. "I thought that you were a law abiding citizen, and now I find out you stalked people? What next was Cordelia a con-artist?" 

"Not a stalker!"Wesley protested. "It was a sacred duty! As for Cordelia it depends on your point of view."

"Now I'm thinking that your crazy." Gunn answered. "Watcher of what?"

Cordelia had been half listening to Wesley and Gunn call each other names, and not getting anything done that would help Angel, she had also been thinking. Angel just wasn't going to listen to them at all. He was done either he had his own solution which she doubted would end in Drusillia and Darla being dusted, or he was going to see where being bad took him. She didn't like either option.

"The Slayer." Wesley answered Gunn with a note of pride. "However, unusual circumstances led to life as a rouge demon hunter."

"What happened you get fired?" Gunn taunted before turning to Cordelia. "Do you know how crazy this guy is?"

"Why what did he say now?" Cordelia asked as she watched Gunn pace around her apartment. "Because I've got stories from Sunnydale, that might chance your mind."

"Sunnydale?" Gunn asked. "Where's that? Is it relevant to the conversation?"

"Sunnydale was where I was a Watcher, with the Slayer. Cordelia was a friend of hers." Wesley answered Gunn.

"Scary place." Cordelia added. "Think bad. Think worse then LA. Wesley me friends with the Slayer? _Please!_ I just felt sorry for her taste in clothes." 

"So this Slayer," Gunn started, but stopped when he saw an intensely focused look on Cordelia's face. "Cordelia? Are you ok?"

Cordelia chose to ingnor Gunn for the moment as she reflected back on her old life in Sunnydale. Sunnydale was where she had first met Angel, and gotten involved in slaying. Which had been more for the sake of Buffy then anything having to do with Angel. Angel had just happened to be dating Buffy at the time, and well she didn't want to think of how that had ended. Buffy had just happened to be the Slayer, the one who slayed vampires for a living.

Wesley shot Gunn a look of concern before waving his hand in front of Cordelia's face causing her to jump in surprise.. then a smile came to her face, and she jumped to her feet.

"We have a plan." Cordelia announced as she headed toward her room. "Start packing we're going on a road trip."

"Cordelia I hardly think running away from the problem is a plan." Wesley informed her. "It sounds more like a hasty retreat."

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with the British guy on this one." Gunn said as he watched Cordelia scurry about her apartment. "Where would we go?"

"First of all we aren't running away." Cordelia said as she paused to stand in front of them. "Second we are getting some help. We just have to convince the help to come to LA with us."

"Once more with the lack of information." Gunn observed. "Where are we going, and who in the world would take on two crazy vampire chicks and Angel?"

"The Slayer." Cordelia answered. "She's good. she'll help. We just have to go to Sunnydale and get her."

"The Slayer?" Gunn questioned, but then Wesley broke in with the rest of the commentary.

"Sunnydale?" Wesley asked before going on. "Really Cordelia I don't think that's wise at all."

"Wesley stop thinking about how she told you to get lost, and start thinking about the fact that she's strong. She's a really good fighter, and the fact that her title is Vampire Slayer. Think about it."

Wesley shut up, and started to actively think about what Cordelia was saying to him. He knew that Buffy was the best slayer this century. That most likely included history as well. She knew Angel, she had faced him as Angelus and won. She had watched Angel kill Darla for trying to hurt her, and she had faced Drusillia along with Spike. Yeah, she had the number one what was happening.

"So this Slayer Chick," Gunn asked Cordelia. "I'm guessing she has a name other then Slayer. That name would be?"

"Buffy." Cordelia answered. "She's got all the credentials that we need."

"What's a Vampire slayer anyway?" Gunn asked. "What do you mean she fits the bill? We've all killed vampires. What makes her special?"

"I think we'll let Giles explain that part later today." Cordelia replied. "Or I guess when we get there. It will be morning by the time we get to Sunnydale. On the upside sunlight. Always a good thing when in Sunnydale."

Wesley chose then to stand up, and start pulling Gunn toward the door. They didn't have time for 20 questions now, and he had to pack for the trip.

"Come on, time is of the essence." Wesley told Gunn. "The sooner we get to Sunnydale the sooner we get Buffy here."

"We might even get through this without her committing a very bad fashion mistake." Cordelia added cheerfully. "Now go. We'll leave at 6:00 in the morning. Be here at 5:30 sharp. We can't waste time. Who knows who will be dead by the time we get back."

Gunn allowed Wesley to pull him to his truck thinking that he'd get his questions answered on the car trip to Sunnydale, which he also realized with some despair would be taken in his truck. He'd have to clean out the backseat just so that Buffy could come back with them. that was a lot of essential slaying gear he didn't want to leave behind, at least not from the sound of Sunnydale. Remarkable how many people were out there slaying vampires and yet they still managed to kill so many.

Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn all piled themselves into Gunn's truck and they headed to Sunnydale at five to six in the morning making them all very happy. Mostly because they were about to find the solution to their problem.

"So Buffy this Slayer person can really help us?" Gunn asked Wesley as he drove toward Wesley's apartment on the freeway. "Your sure she's not going to steak Angel? I mean I know if he goes bad we have to, but won't she just she vampire? Being a Slayer is in her blood right, I think she's just going to go dust happy."

"No she won't." Wesley and Cordelia coursed together.

Cordelia paused in thought for a moment thinking about the blonde slayer. She then thought about everything that had gone wrong between her and Angel. There had been a lot.

"Well, I don't know what she'll do if he becomes Angelus." Cordelia answered truthfully." I think it would be a slow and painful death. Then again who would blame her?"

"So Angelus." Wesley mused. "Will he dare go against her again?" 

"He's an evil vampire." Gunn reminded them. "She's a 20 year old chick. I think he'd dare."

"Stupid vampire." Cordelia muttered. "So who wants to tell Buffy the good news?"

Wesley turned very pale, and said something about her not liking him and ignoring him on principal instead of listening.

"What principal?" Cordelia asked him when she finished listening to him back out. "The one where she thinks that you're a no good Watcher? I hate to break it to you, but she was right."

"Enough!" Gunn said firmly disrupting their soon to be all out fight. "We can take a trip down memory lane latter. Right now Cordelia can tell her."

"What? Why me?" Cordelia demanded. "Do I get Hazard pay?"

"Cordelia you don't have a job." Wesley reminded her. "Plus you don't really like her, and she doesn't really like you. I think that works out well."

"Makes sense to you." Cordelia muttered. "Well I'm coming to Sunnydale to get her to save my butt, if I wanted to die I'd have gone to Darla and Drusillia."

Gunn looked at the clock thinking of the many different ways he would kill and maim these two for not shutting up, and dealing. How they ever got anything done was beyond him. He hoped that the Slayer could shut them up.

   [1]: mailto:SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM



	2. Escaping From the Darkness 2/?

TITLE: ESCAPING FROM THE DARKNESS 2/?

AUTHOR: SARGE

E-MAIL: [SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM][1]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR ANGEL, JOSS WHEDON, DAVID GREENWALT, THE WB AND FOX DO.

SUMMARY: DARLA AND DRUSILLIA SHARE THEIR PLANS WITH LINDSEY WHO GETS TO HELP.

RATING: PG-13

Lindsey looked at all the dead bodies that were laying at his feet, and then back up at the two vampiress that were watching him intently.

"What shall we do with him grandmother?" Drusillia asked as she hummed to herself, and licked the blood off her fingers. "Hum?"

Lindsey listened to them talk with mild interest that didn't show in his expression. What they did to him he had no control over, so it didn't matter and made it pointless to be afraid of. It might cause physical pain, but beyond that he didn't care. Darla had made it very clear that she didn't really like Lindsey, and Lindsey has listened to Holland. In the end he knew he'd rather die then become like Angelus.

"I don't know." Darla answered as she started to circle Lindsey with a predatorily gleam in her eyes. "Even now there is no fear in him. Why is that Lindsey? Why aren't you afraid of us?"

"Why should I be?" Lindsey questioned. "Because you'll kill me? I don't even care."

"Oh you're a bad boy to speak to grandmother in such a way." Drusillia said upset. "The stars say you deserve to die."

"We could change him."Darla mussed as she moved in closer to Lindsey who stood perfectly still and brushed her hand through his hair. "Make him like us. Start a new family."

"Angelus would be very displeased." Drusillia reminded Darla." As would the Angel-beast."

Lindsey personally thought that these two were more dangerous then Angelus, maybe more then five of them because they were both insane. Then again he'd never met Angelus so things could change.

"Yes, Angel would be most displeased." Darla said smiling as she vamped and brushed her fangs lightly on Lindsey's neck. He didn't move staying still. Darla pulled away and went back to her human face. "However, that will not be enough."

"Oh." Drusillia said getting excited. "Does grandmother have a plan?"

"I want Angelus back." Darla replied. "I'll do anything to get him. I'm putting my family back together."

"We'll paint the world red." Drusillia answered dreamily. "The stars say so." Drusillia gave Darla and evil grin before sitting down on the floor and looking up at Lindsey. "Do we kill him now?"

"No. Angel killed me to protect his girlfriend. The Slayer. Bitch!" Darla snarled suddenly as she vamped out once more. "He killed me for her! A human girl."

Lindsey hadn't known how Darla had come to be dusted by Angel simply that it was what had happened. Now he started to think Angel and Faith? Why would Angel have dated Faith, and how did that lead to them trying to kill each other?

"The Slayer hurt my Spike." Drusillia whimpered. "Spike betrayed Daddy to the Slayer. He reeks of her now."

"Spike and the Slayer?" Darla asked in disbelief. "What hold does she have on vampires that she would presume to change their nature?"

"She hurt him." Drusillia whimpered. "What about the nasty Slayer?"

"We're going to bring her, or rather Lindsey is going to bring her here." Darla answered. "Aren't you Lindsey?"

"She's already in LA." Lindsey answered thinking of the prison cell that Faith inhabited. "She's a killer."

"What are you talking about?" Darla asked more interested in what Lindsey knew then playing with his mind.

"Last spring Wolfram and Heart got information on a rouge slayer. She'd kill anything. Angel was in the way. We bought her, but then Angel did his soul searching gig with her and she turned herself in. She now lives a rather dull life in prison." Lindsey told them. "Faith had skills though. It was a shame she let Angel change her."

"That must have been painful for him." Darla mussed absently. "His blonde slayer the perfect symbol of light, and goodwill trying to kill him."

"Blonde?" Lindsey questioned. "Faith is a brunette. Angel said she had always been in the dark. He brought her into the light."

"Darla contemplated torturing Lindsey for having the bad sense to tell her this and destroy her plans.

"All the good it did for Angel to kill me she's still dead." Darla mussed. "That's alright. We can come up with another plan."

"The stars sing to me." Drusillia sang as she stood and danced over to Darla. "They say she that she lives. There are two now. she was a bad Slayer, dying and not staying dead."

"Slayers are the plague of vampires." Darla spat in fury." Two of them. She still lives."

"I've heard of her." Lindsey said suddenly. "Faith tried to kill Angel the other Slayer put her in a coma. Lets just say Faith wasn't pleased about it."

"Well Lindsey, sense you know about Slayers you'll be perfect for the job." Darla said gleefully." I'd use your charm Lindsey. What are you 23 or 24?"

"Twenty three." Lindsey answered. "I graduated early."

"Well she's not much younger." Darla said happily, "And I'm sure you can be charming. You just charmed your way out of death. Not even Angel managed that."

"From what I understand he didn't try very hard." Lindsey answered. "So where is the Slayer?"

"Sunnydale." Drusillia answered. "She's killing vampires."

"She's a Slayer Dru." Darla reminded her. "Which is why we aren't going. I don't think I could keep the plan in mind when she's smart mouthing."

"Why do all hell spawns come from Sunnydale?" Lindsey muttered. "Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Faith."

"Sunnydale is the hellmouth." Drusillia murmured. "The Slayer keeps hell from the world. She sings of death, and dances with it every night."

Lindsey watched Drusillia and Darla with caution. Why they were sending him to get the Slayer he didn't know, but he gathered from what they were saying that death would have been the better end of the deal. Lindsey had never been to Sunnydale, but he knew Holland had been upset about if awhile the year before last. Something about the end of the world. Apparently the Slayer had stopped that. No wonder she got along so well with Angel.

"Well Lindsey get going." Darla advised. "I'm starting to think that you may fail. Lindsey, you don't want to fail."

Drusillia vamped out and pushed the doors open splintering the frames and leaving a clear path for Lindsey to walk out.

Lindsey ignored the vampiress that snarled playfully at him as he passed her by.

"Run and catch, run and catch the lamb is caught int the blackberry patch." Drusillia sang softly. "When you come back we'll have a party."

Lindsey walked out of the building, making a brief stop in the security office so that he could remove the tapes for the evening before getting into his car and driving out of LA. He stopped to get gas, and buy a map. Where the hell was Sunnydale anyway?

   [1]: mailto:SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM



	3. Escaping From the Darkness 3/?

TITLE: ESCAPING FROM THE DARK 3/?

AUTHOR: SARGE

E-MAIL: [SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM][1]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, OR ANGEL. JOSS WHEDON, DAVID GREENWALT, FOX AND THE WB DO.

SUMMARY: CORDELIA AND THE OTHERS ARRIVE IN SUNNYDALE, BUT IT MAY BE HARDER THEN THEY THOUGHT TO GET BUFFY TO COME WITH THEM.

RATING: PG-13

"So this is Sunnydale?" Gunn asked when he parked the car in front of a nice looking house on a calm street. "Are you sure this is more dangerous then LA?"

"Yes, to both your questions." Cordelia answered. Then Cordelia climbed out of the truck followed by Wesley who was shaking his leg in order to regain feeling in it. "Now we have to talk a Slayer into leaving her hellmouth. She should. Commando boy can handle it. at least that's what Angel said when he came back."

"I see." Gunn answered as he knocked on the door. "And how do we know Buffy will be here?"

"She needs a place to live." Wesley answered. "She has a little sister Dawn for sure she'll be here, and she can tell us where Buffy is."

Dawn had been watching the TV when she heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Dawn yelled at her sister who was in her room getting ready to see Giles about a dream she had just had, and to tell Giles that Riley had left. Patrol would be done alone form now on. Dawn opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hi Dawn." Cordelia said smiling falsely. "Can we talk with Buffy?"

"Is it about Angel?" Dawn asked. "Because if it is take it to Giles."

"Dawn this is very important." Wesley said sternly. "Now we need to talk to your sister."

"Look my sister already has enough to do without having to bring the Angel ordeal in again." Dawn answered. "If its important take it to Giles, and Giles will tell us if he thinks it's necessary."

However, Buffy then walked up behind Dawn assuming that Dawn was trying to get a door to door salesmen to go away. She was quite surprised to see Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn standing at the door to her house glaring at Dawn who glared right back at them.

"Ah, Buffy." Wesley said in surprise. "How are you?"

"Don't ask." Buffy answered flatly. "Why are you here and what do you want?"

"It's a long story." Cordelia answered. "Can we come in?"

"Define long." Buffy replied. "I have somewhere to be, and someone to yell at."

"It won't take that long." Gunn promised. "I take it your Buffy? I'm Gunn. Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, I'm Buffy also known as the Chosen One/Slayer." Buffy answered." Come on in. I'll give you 15 minutes."

"How kind." Cordelia said sarcastically as she sat down. "The world could be ending. Do you care?"

"If the world ends because I don't listen to you then I'll consider myself stupid." Buffy answered. "However, you only have 15 minutes so talk."

"Well as you may or may not know Angel has a pesky law firm that protects demons." Cordelia started. "Well they raised a vampire that's been dusted."

"There's a reason that Angel can't kill this vampire right?" Buffy interrupted. "Because as far as I know they still go poof when you steak them. I just got a gang of six of them last night."

"They raised Darla." Cordelia said suddenly. "Only she was human, and she had a soul."

"So what?" Buffy asked starting to get mad at them. "you came all the way here to tell me that Angels dating his human sire, and its over between us. How is this a world ending event? Did they....Angelus?"

"Not yet." Wesley told her. "It might be helpful if you let Cordelia finish."

"Darla was dying of syphilis before the Master changed her, and when she was brought back she started to die again." Cordelia went on wrinkling her nose in disgust. "However, she had Angel wrapped around her little finger. Plus her soul was really weighing on her and all."

"I hate to break in again, but I'm still not hearing and end of the world scenario." Buffy told them. "Nice to know that Angels so forgiving. Darla tried to kill both him and myself."

"Darla came to angel because she wanted him to change her back into a vampire. Angel wouldn't do it. Didn't want to have to kill his nightmare again I guess." Cordelia went on a very displeased look on her face. "He had started slipping away before. A little at a time, we protested his Darla obsession, but he wouldn't listen."

"It's not our fault. We did try."Wesley protested. "Angel and I had tea."

"Angel went to do this test to make sure Darla would live, but the guy told Angel and Darla that this was her second chance at life, and that she was just going to have to die." Cordelia watched Buffy as she went on waiting for a reaction. The Slayer fixed her eyes on Cordelia. "Angel and Darla decided that they would accept she was going to die. They even started to get some closer I think, but I don't know."

"What went wrong?" Buffy asked. "Something had to have gone wrong. I mean Angel and Darla, aren't here, and you are. Either that or Darla wouldn't let Angel come because she thought I'd kill her vampire for getting a new girlfriend. Go on I still have places to be."

"Lindsey one of the lawyers for Wolfram and Heart also fell for Darla. Lindsey and Angel hate each other. When Angel found out that Lindsey had completed the raising last summer he cut Lindsey's hand off." Cordelia explained thinking that she might as well make sure she knew all the details. "Lindsey broke into the hotel room and got Angel and Darla apart."

"What did he want Darla to die in his arms or something?" Buffy asked. "Why anyone would like her is beyond me though."

"No. They held Angel still and a new player entered the party." Cordelia explained. "Drusilia is back Buffy, and she revamped Darla."

"So wait Darla who sired Angel, who sired Drusilia, who sired Spike just go revamped by her grand vamp daughter?" Buffy exclaimed in disbelief. "Only to me. These things only happen to me."

"On the upside at least Spike didn't come with." Cordelia said relieved. "Guess the psycho ho killed him. About time someone did."

"Well, I'll be sure to let Spike know you still hate him when I drop by and beat him up in a few minutes." Buffy said as she stood. "Dawn! Lets go. Move it. I gotta kick Spike around, and then go train with Giles."

"Buffy Drusilia and Darla are killing people. Twelve are already dead. We need your help." Wesley pleaded. "Plus things are about to get much worse."

"How?" Buffy asked. "Angel can take them. He's fought them before. Dru is a loon she can't be that hard to kill. I'd have done it myself if the whole Acathla mess had gone better."

Dawn came skipping into the room a smile on her face, and her backpack on.

"So you mad at Spike for busting Riley for being a suck toy?" Dawn asked. She made a face at Wesley who gave a surprised look before turning away, and glancing at Cordelia in alarm.

"Not now Dawn." Buffy said softly. "Go wait outside, in the sun."

They all watched as Dawn gave her sister a quick hug before heading outside.

"You got dumped again?" Cordelia asked in surprise. "Sesh girl. What is it that happens?"

"Its not important." Buffy answered. "What's important is that we meet at the magic shop downtown in half an hour. We'll finish then."

"Really we want to finish now." Gunn told her. "Cause if you can't help us we have to get back to work."

"If its as important as you say it is then Giles needs to know." Buffy replied. "Plus I'm upset. If you don't want me to hurt you I suggest you get out of my way and let me punch the hell out of Spike instead of you."

"Spike!" Wesley yelped. "Beat him up? Don't you mean dust him? Buffy you shouldn't fight without more preparation."

"Honestly Wesley has Angel taught you anything?" Buffy asked. "Vampires don't give you time to be prepared. Plus its not like Spike can hurt me. He's chipped. Can only hurt demons. Nothing that's living."

"Sounds like your just going to use him as a punching bag."Gunn observed. "Isn't he Angel's grandchild?"

"Yep." Buffy answered as she walked out into the sun. "Plus they hate each other, I almost wish that he could hit back. Sense Riley left I won't have anyone to train with."

"Lets go!" Dawn yelled grabbing Buffy's arm. "We're going to be late. See if Giles leaves you a jelly donut then. They'll be there."

"Like I said magic shop." Buffy told them before turning and following her sister. Wesley noticed that she watched the shadows and everyone they passed with caution as if waiting to be attacked.

When Buffy got to Spike's crypt he glanced up from the soap opera he was watching in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked her. "Thought you'd be crying over Soldier Boy."

"In case you haven't noticed Spike I've been doing a lot of crying lately, and I'm sick of it."

"Your not the only one that's sick of it." Spike muttered. "So why are you here?"

"Couldn't find anyone else that I could just beat up until I felt better." Buffy answered.

"So I'm just supposed to flop around while you beat me into vampire pulp?" Spike asked as he turned off the TV and stood up facing her. "Forgive me for not jumping right into your fist."

"K,"Buffy answered as she snap kicked his legs out from underneath him. "Not like I care what happens to you."

Spike caught Buffy's fist before it hit him and shoved her off rolling until he straddled her and held her to the ground where she desperately tried to get free.

"Now Slayer." Spike said disapproving. "That was sloppy pet. Another vampire might have killed you. Now is Soldier Boy worth getting yourself killed over? I sure as hell don't think so."

"You just got lucky." Buffy snarled as she tried to punch him again. It failed miserably because he now held her both her hands in a vise grip above her head. "Let go."

"No, no Slayer." Spike answered leaning down and breathing lightly on her neck. "Not until you promise to play nice with me."

"Me be nice to you?" Buffy asked sarcastically as she tried to ignore how close he was to her vein. "I think you hit your head when you fell Spike."

"I think someone is cranky." Spike answered. "Really Slayer think about it. if it wasn't for this chip I'd have killed you."

"If you didn't have that chip do you even think you'd have gotten this close to begin with?" Buffy asked as she tilted her head back to look into his eyes. They were amazing eyes, but he really needed to get off of her now. She didn't want to deal with this. "Off Spike."

Spike gave Buffy an amused smile as he settled back on her legs still holding her hands. "Sorry lov, can't do that. You'll just beat me up. Not until you promise you'll play nice."

"Spike, I don't have time for this." Buffy said wiggling underneath him. "I might have to leave Sunnydale."

Spike gave her a shocked look, and almost let go of her hands. Then he looked at the door that Dawn had just walked through.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled in anger as he looked down at Buffy. "Don't take any chances do you Lov?"

"Get off." Buffy ordered. "I have to go talk to Cordelia and Wesley. Something happened in LA."

"LA is Peaches territory." Spike reminded her. "Last time you went to visit he told you to get lost."

"Yeah well I guess he didn't count on what's happened." Buffy answered as she started to wiggle underneath him once again. "Plus I only got part of the story, so I have to be going now."

"Alright." Spike said standing and allowing her to stand as well. Both Dawn and Buffy were glaring at him anger apparent in their eyes. "What she can beat me up, and I should let her?"

Dawn shrugged. While she didn't like Spike she knew Spike did like Buffy. However, Dawn also knew that Buffy would have to be six feet under the ground and never to rise again if she didn't want to feel something for Spike. Dawn knew there was someone better out there to dance with Buffy. Better then Riley, Angel, or Spike.

"Thanks Dawn." Buffy answered. "You want in on it? You can get to the magic shop through sewer tunnels." 

"If you go will you take me with you?" Spike asked.

"What for?" Buffy asked. "Someone has to stay and protect Sunnydale. I can't leave it defenseless."

Actually Buffy was trying to talk him out of it because of Drusillia. Who knew what would happen if he found out where she was, and what she had done with Darla and Angel.

"I thought that was what your friends were for?" Spike asked as he watched Buffy walk away from him and closer to Dawn, the door, and sunlight.

"Not without Riley." Buffy answered. "I couldn't have something happen to them."

"I'll see you there and the group can decide." Spike answered. Then he gave Buffy a wicked grin and with a slight pur added. "Next time you have tension Slayer we'll find a new way to deal with it. no more beating Spike into a bloody pulp."

"Yes, but it's so much more fun that way." Buffy answered. "The punching bags don't yell in pain."

"Bitch!" Spike yelled as she opened the door, and walked out guarding Dawn already. Spike hadn't been informed why Buffy felt a new level of protectiveness towards Dawn, but he wanted to find out. He also didn't want Peaches anywhere near his Slayer. If that happened she might come back and kill him on principal. Plus he had sensed that she didn't really want him to go to the meeting. He pulled open the sewage cover, and jumped in before he gave it another thought.

  
  


   [1]: mailto:SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.CO,



	4. Escaping From the Darkness 4/?

TITLE: ESCAPING FROM THE DARK 4/?

AUTHOR: SARGE

E-MAIL: [][1]SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM

DISCLAIMER: SEE PREVIOUS PARTS. TO SUM UP I DON'T OWN THEM, AND I DON'T CLAIM TO.

SUMMARY: CORDELIA, WESLEY, AND GUNN FINISH EXPLAINING, AND GET THE HELP THEY OH SO NEEDED, BUT NOT HOW THEY THOUGHT.

Cordelia and Wesley leaned against the counter of the magic shop as Giles finished explaining to Gunn what a Vampire Slayer was. Gunn on the other hand sat at the table in shock. 

"So that blonde girl could kick Angel's butt up and down main street?" Gunn asked as he gave Giles a skeptical look. 

"She's smaller then Lindsey, and Angel uses him as a punching bag." 

"Special calling." Giles answered. "Mystic activating. She has to be stronger then them." 

"What was all that stuff she kept saying about Angel being over her, and all that?" Gunn asked. 

"That's a long story that we are not going into at the moment." Giles answered. Then he looked at his watch. "She should be here by now." 

"Sorry she might be a bit late." Came a new voice from the shadows. "She stopped by and we had a nice chat about how easy it would be to kill her. That is if I wasn't chipped and all." 

"Spike!" Cordelia yelled looking around for anything that could be used to stake him. "I'm warning you that we are competent fighters. We will dust you." 

"Cordelia, I think it wise not to aggravate the vampire." Wesley suggested delicately as he looked around for something to use as well. He felt horribly unprepared. 

"Spike, why are you here?" Giles asked annoyed more then worried. "What do you mean Buffy stopped by? Shouldn't Riley have come in to train with her?" 

Buffy burst into the magic store already going at a whirlwind pace as she headed toward the back room. 

"Thank you." Cordelia said relieved that the Slayer was here. "Buffy." 

Buffy took one look at Spike before turning to face them once more. Then she plopped down on the floor and glared. 

"This is not a good day." Buffy moaned. "What kind of trouble do I have to solve?" 

"Well for one you have a vampire standing right there that you could dust?" Gunn suggested. "Slayer." 

"Why bother?" Buffy questioned. "He's chipped. He can't hurt anything living. However, he can kill demons. Makes him useful at times." 

"So he really is a punching bag." Cordelia said in surprise. "Got any more of those chips. It's hell on Spike, we should get one for Angel. That way if he becomes Angelus, he still can't hurt anyone." 

"Sorry bitch." Spike said. "We destroyed them. Government agency trying to turn our bits into a super killing machine. We destroyed it." 

"I destroyed it." Buffy objected. "You beat up any demon you could get your hands on." 

"Yes, well." Giles broke deciding this was off subject. "Cordelia was just about to explain why Buffy must go to Los Angeles and help Angel." 

"Actually I wouldn't recommend you going near Angel." Gunn muttered. "Man and his family got issues." 

"Family?" Spike questioned. "I'm the only family. There wouldn't be anyone else." 

"Well there is." Wesley answered. "Deal with it. Buffy are you sure he should be here?" 

"No, I told him to stay at his crypt. However, that didn't seem to do any good." Buffy answered. "Just get on with it." 

"Well for one thing Darla and her." Cordelia said glancing at Spike nervously. "Had Wolfram and Hart's full support. Only when Darla rose again, they took off after beating Angel. Lets just say that the family colors are showing." 

"Bloody hell." Spike snarled at the news and as revelation crashed through his mind. "Darla and Drusilla are running around LA aren't they? How'd they get Darla back?" 

"In the pocket notes version spell raised Darla as a human. Darla was dying, Drusilla came and revamped her. Now they are on a killing spree." Wesley said highly aggravated that they weren't getting anywhere. 

"Why hasn't Angel done something?" Buffy asked surprised at how Spike was taking all this, and at the lack of news of what Angel had done to stop Darla and Dru. 

"We don't know." Gunn answered. "Darla has been toying with him and his dreams since fall. Angel has changed." 

"No wonder I'm explaining this." Cordelia said aggravated. "Wolfram and Hart suggested that they go on a killing spree. A big one." 

"Paint the town red." Spike said duly. "Peaches must have gone nuts." 

"A little." Gunn answered. "He got to Holland the leader and told him that innocent people were going to die. Holland didn't care. He made that very clear. Then Lindsey and Holland left for a wine tasting party." 

"Angel found out where Dru and Darla had been when they talked to Holland. There was a survivor. She had been in the changing rooms. He found out that Dru and Darla had decided to crash the wine tasting party." 

"So Dru and Darla decided to destroy the law firm. The law firm full of lawyers." Buffy knew that it was bad Wolfram and Hart were a public figure. "Sense Angel knew I'm guessing that he stopped them." 

"Angel got there and found Holland's wife on the floor dying. He got an invite and walked downstairs." Cordelia paused then bracing herself before she went on added. "They hadn't killed anyone yet, but they made it very clear that they were going to kill them all." 

"And Angel stopped them right?" Buffy asked. "I mean they may have gotten one or two, but then Angel stepped in and the others ran right?" 

"Lilah, one of the lawyers told him that he had to save them because Darla and Dru were going to kill them." Cordelia continued. "Forgive me if this isn't exactly right, but Angel told us the story." 

"Then why are you here?" Spike asked. "If poof saved the day then why is he bragging to Buffy? Want to compare vampires slayed or something?" 

"Angel didn't stop them." Cordelia answered softly. "He told Lilah and Holland that he didn't care. He left and locked the only door. He listened to the screams of the lawyers on his way out." 

"HE DID WHAT?!" Buffy, Spike, and Giles asked in utter disbelief as one. 

"So he just left them there to be murdered?" Buffy asked in shock. "What the hell was he thinking?" 

"Peaches is Angelus again?" Spike asked half stating it as a fact. "LA is dead meat." 

"No. Not yet." Wesley answered. "When Angel got done telling us we yelled at him. We told him that he couldn't just let Darla and Drusilla kill innocent people." 

"We also said we were worried about him." Cordelia told the,. 

"Angel said that he understood that we would object. Then he fired us." 

" HE DID WHAT?"Buffy, Giles, and Spike exclaimed together once more in shock. 

"Angel is crazy." Giles said as he began muttering, and walking toward the book shelf starting to pull books down and flip through them. 

"So let me guess you want me to come, and stop Darla and Dru before LA ends up looking like a war went through it?" Buffy surmised from her seat on the floor. 

"Yes," Cordelia answered. "Look we know that Sunnydale needs you, but I think it'll be ok. We'll just follow the bodies to Dru and Darla." 

"What about Angel?" Dawn asked speaking up for the first time. "What's he going to do when Buffy shows up in Los Angeles and starts slaying Darla and Dru? His sire and his childe. You think he's going to walk away from Buffy? Let her kill them?" 

"We can deal with Angel once its over with." Gunn told them. "Darla and Dru being gone will take away their negative effect on him." 

"Maybe not." Spike objected. "If he's not Angelus yet what makes you think that he'll stay Angel if they die? He seems to be protecting them?" 

"Hell you would know wouldn't you?" Cordelia demanded. "I bet if you weren't chipped you'd be on your way." 

"To hunt with Dru?" Spike asked. "Hell yeah. To hunt with Darla? Hell no. she's a lose cannon. Can't trust that one. You can bet it was her idea to get the lawyers." 

"High profile." Buffy noticed."Giles I have to stop them. Any cops will get killed." 

"We hunt demons and vampires for a living, and we can't stop them." Wesley said to Giles. "Please. She can stay with Cordelia." 

"Buffy." Dawn said shooting her a pleading look. "Don't go. Send Spike. He can hunt vampires." 

"Like I'd dust Dru." Spike objected. "However, I am going with her if she does go." 

"Spike I need you to stay here and keep the Hellmouth under control." Buffy replied. "Plus Dawn will need to be protected. We can't leave her unprotected." 

"Why are you so damn protective of Dawn?" Spike demanded. "She's just your sister." 

"Shut Up!" Giles yelled stopping the conversation, and giving them all a glare. "Now lets talk about this rationally. Spike can go because we have Riley." 

"Riley left for South America at 12:00 Last night." Buffy answered. "The government got hold of him." 

"I see." Giles answered. "Well, I'm sure we can handle it for awhile." 

"Alright." Buffy coincided. "I give. Spike and I will got to LA. However, Spike has to promise that he won't get in the way of me dusting Drusilla." 

"Bloody Hell Slayer." Spike muttered. "I can't just watch you kill her. We were together for 100 years." 

"That's nice." Cordelia replied. "This is us not caring." 

"Spike." Buffy said softly. "She kills. I slay. If this doesn't ring any bells, and you can't handle it then get lost." 

"Fine." Spike snarled. "When Darla and Dru kill you, I won't say I didn't warn you." 

"I'm sure Willow and Xander will remember that." Giles answered. "I suppose you want to leave now?" 

"Lets think. Get there before sundown and stop more bloody death, or wait until sunset to leave and hear about more death on the news tomorrow." Gunn thought out loud sarcasm clear in his voice. He shrugged. "I don't know." 

"We go now." Buffy answered. "Spike can come tonight. That way Xander and Willow can feel better after having yelled at him about getting to come and them having to stay here. Sound good?" 

"You would be sure that I suffer wouldn't you?" Spike asked. "You just wait until I get this chip out, then you'll see where stuff like this gets you." 

"You'll be dust." Buffy corrected. "Dawn. What are we going to do about Dawn?" 

"Dawn will have to go with you." Giles answered. "Wesley can watch her. So can Cordelia." 

"Excuse me!" Dawn objected. "Buffy's boyfriend just broke up with her, and now you want to send her to LA to pick up Angel's pieces? How unfeeling are you people?" 

"They're not Dawn." Buffy told her surprised at her younger sisters outburst in her honor. She'd have thought that Dawn would be very pleased with the news. "Its what needs to be done. They can't help that." 

"Come on then. Lets get home so you can pack." Wesley suggested. "Dawn. Well at least they won't expect her to show up." 

"They hardly expect Buffy to show up." Gunn reminded. "Besides its not like anyone from Wolfram and Hart is still or alive, or that Angel even knows what's happening." 

   [1]: mailto:SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM



	5. Escaping From the Darkness 5/?

TITLE: ESCAPING FROM THE DARKNESS 5/?

AUTHOR: SARGE

E-MAIL: [SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM][1]

DISCLAIMER: SEE PART ONE THROUGH THREE.

SUMMARY: BUFFY HEADS TO LA, LINDSEY WONDERS HOW HE'S GOING TO GET HIS TASK DONE WHEN CORDELIA AND TH E OTHERS HAVE WHAT DARLA WANTS.

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: EVERYTHING UP TO REDEFINITION, BUT NOT INCLUDING.

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS STORY IS NOW BEING EDITED SO THERE SHOULD BE LESS MISTAKES. PLEASE E-MAIL ME FEEDBACK, OR SIGN AT THE BOTTOM!

Lindsey McDonald reached Sunnydale an hour after Cordelia, Wesley an Gunn. He was currently parked outside Buffy's house waiting for her to get back. When she did return home Lindsey groaned. 

"Typical." Lindsey muttered to himself. "Why are they here?" 

Buffy had noticed that a car with a man parked in it had been sitting outside her house on the other side of the street. What joy. Maybe now she had a stalker. Most likely he was working for Glory or something. That would be perfect. Glory following her every move. That chick really rubbed her the wrong way. It just sucked that she couldn't kick that chick's butt the way she could Darla's. At least Darla was a blonde and she could pretend it was Glory. Nah she decided, killing Darla's going to be fun on it's own. 

"Dawn two suitcases." Buffy ordered. "Only what you need."

"Says you." Dawn muttered as she went into her room. "Watch you'll bring everything in your room."

"We have limited space."Gunn reminded her. "It's a truck. There really isn't a seat for you two. It's a bench that I set up." 

"I know." Buffy answered as she grabbed two duffle bags. "I'm only bringing what I can fit in these. It'll turn out fine." 

"Sure it will." Wesley muttered. "I'm surprised news of the killing didn't reach you. Wolfram and Hart is rather important it LA."

"We have enough crime and death. We don't have time to hear about what other people didn't live through."

"Alright." Dawn said coming out o her room with her suitcase in hand. "I'm ready." They all watched in shock as Buffy packed one duffle with slayer gear, and a few other outfits and then she pulled a trunk out of her closet. She opened it, and there were a lot of sharp pointy objects. There were also crossbows, out of the back she pulled a sword, and a wicked looking axe. She also packed holy water. Then she strapped everything onto her back.

"Lets go." Buffy ordered. "I got vampires to slay."

"Why does she scare me more then Angel?" Gunn asked. 

"Because if Angel fails people die which is bad. Look closely Gunn." Wesley suggested. "She's 20 years old. She's died once. That's the most amazing girl that you'll ever meet. She's our last hope in the world."

"Stop with the Slayer worshiping." Cordelia ordered when she came up behind them. "She wouldn't like it she made the choice to do this."

Buffy had placed everything securely in the truck. Then she and Dawn managed to squeeze themselves into the back of the truck. It was rather a small space and neither of them were very happy to be in tight quarters. 

"Drive fast." Dawn suggested. "We could have taken Spike's car. It has more room in it." 

"No, Dawn, it's filled with beer cans and numerous other bottles of liquor he used to get drunk with." Buffy responded. 

They had been on the road for an hour when Buffy asked them to pull into the gas station that was at the next exit. 

"We're only one hour away." Cordelia protested. "Can you wait?" 

"It won't take very long." Buffy told them. "I just have to ask they guy that's been following us why he's following us."

Buffy jumped out of the truck as soon as it stopped, and walked up to the car that had been following them. She opened the door and jumped in without a second thought. Once seated she locked the doors so that man couldn't get out. 

"What the?" Lindsey asked in shock as he looked over at the blonde girl sitting in his car. "Who the hell do you think you are?" 

"I'd explain, but I don't like stalker type people." Buffy told him. "Who are you and why are you following us? Who do you work for?" 

Lindsey realized that this was the Slayer, and that she was in his car. If he took off now he could get her to Darla and Drusilla before sundown. That would please them most immensely. 

"I'm Lindsey McDonald." Lindsey answered trying to get her to calm down slightly. That way he could take her by surprise and she wouldn't have the chance to unlock the doors and jump out. "I work for Wolfram and Hart."

"Darla's flunkey." Buffy answered. "I heard about you. The words punching bag come to mind." 

"What can I say?" Lindsey challenged as he eyed the Slayer determining just how much damage she might be able to do. While doing so he found himself admitting that she was hot. Well hot was a normal term. She was as Darla had said Angel thought of her: sunlight. 

"Since you had the bad sense to not only fall for Darla, but also run her errands you can take a message to her for me. Tell her that the Slayer says hi, and that'll we'll see each other soon. Hope she enjoyed her stay in hell. She'll be back there soon. Drusilla can be her new companion." 

Lindsey shuddered at the icy tone in her voice, and made no move to stop her as she jumped out of his car and walked calmly back to the truck and climbed back in. The door closed and the truck pulled out, but right before it did the Slayer turned her head and gave him one last glance before shaking her head in something akin to despair. Guess she was a lot like Angel in the sense that she hated to see mortals go bad.

Lindsey decided to head back to his office and call Darla and Drusilla on the cell phone. That had been a useful thing for Holland to give them. Much easier to get in touch with them. Besides Lindsey had no idea where they would have gone into hiding in the first place. Calling them on the cell phone was much safer way to give them the news they couldn't hurt him upon the news that he had failed. He'd still get them the Slayer. She certainly was a cocky think for a 20 year old girl that looked like she weighed less then Cordelia. Going back to work would also give him a chance to be promoted. Holland was gone, and everyone else was dead. Looks like he would be the only one left to take up the crusade of the special projects.

Dawn had seen the look that Buffy had given the lawyer following them. She had already filled the rest of the gang in on the fact that it was Lindsey. Dawn knew however that he had made some sort of impression on her sister. Either she had decided to go on one of her "I don't stop until you drop slaying spree's that would target him," or she liked him. 

"So why would Lindsey follow us in the first place?" Cordelia asked after awhile. "How did he even know that you were in Sunnydale?"

"Maybe he was following you." Buffy suggested. "I have no idea what Darla or Drusilla would want with me. They must be keeping an eye on you making sure you don't get in the way of Angel trying to join their side."

"He was parked in front of our house." Dawn reminded them. "Gunn's truck was at the magic shop. If he was following them he would have been there."

"Say Dawn, what do you plan on doing when you grow up?" Wesley asked. "You show tremendous logic. You could work for Angel"

"I don't think so." Buffy interrupted. "Wesley don't give her ideas. She's enough trouble as she is. Unambitious."

"I'm not trouble!" Dawn objected. "I just have bad luck. I mean you're my sister, and you're the Slayer. How am I supposed to stay out of trouble?"

"Where should I go?" Gunn asked as they started to hit LA exits. 

"Cordelia's." Wesley answered. "That's where Dawn and Buffy are staying." 

Buffy sat back and began to think of what she was going to do about Darla and Drusilla. Knowing that she was going to slay them was one thing. Actually finding them and then carrying it out was quite another. She needed to find out where they were, and she needed to find out if they had any protection. 

"So Lindsey's still working for Darla and Dru." Gunn noticed. "Wonder how his boss is going to take that considering that everyone else in Lindsey department was just killed by those two vampires." 

"Guess they have to keep the larger objective in mind." Wesley answered. "They brought Darla and Drusilla in for a reason. They have a purpose, and I don't think that they're going to give up on their plan because they killed a few people."

"No. I suppose they wouldn't." Cordelia sighed. "Why can't they both just give up on this whole idea of destroying the world?" 

"Because that would be to easy." Buffy answered. "People who plan on ending the world always do, unless you stop them. That's the idea to test those of us who think that people have a right to live." 

It was 20 minutes later when Gunn pulled up to Cordelia's apartment complex and stopped the truck.

"Well here we are." Cordelia announced. "It's got a wonderful view." 

"I'm sure its better then last years dorms." Buffy told her. "Trust me. I don't really care where I stay as long as I can sleep."

"The sun sets at 7:10 tonight." Gunn told her as he helped her out of the truck and handed her the two bags that she had brought with her. "I'll be back then so we can talk about what's going to happen." 

"That'll be fine." Buffy told them as she turned and followed Cordelia. 

   [1]: mailto:SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM



	6. Escaping From the Darkness 6/?

TITLE: ESCAPING FROM THE DARKNESS 6/?  
AUTHOR: SARGE  
E-MAIL: SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, OR ANGEL. JOSS WHEDON,   
DAVID GREENWALT, THE WB, AND FOX DO. I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP AND AM MAKING   
NO MONEY OFF OF THIS WRITING.  
SUMMARY: BUFFY AND THE OTHERS MUST COME UP WITH A PLAN TO SLAY DARLA   
AND DRUSILLA BEFORE THEY CAN GET ANGEL TO TURN INTO ANGELUS, AND   
DESTROY LA.  
RATING: PG-13  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS JUST GOT A BETA READER SO BEAR WITH THE FIRST THREE   
PARTS AND THERE MISTAKES. IT SHOULD BE PRETTY CLEAN NOW.  
Lindsey walked into his office and was surprised to find Morgan his secretary right on   
his heels holding a file folder. She had a very tense look on her face and was fidgeting nervously.  
"What is it Morgan?" Lindsey asked her as he took the folder and set it on his desk. It   
was the only object on his desk right now. He had closed all his other cases earlier this week, and   
Holland had yet to give him the next step to complete with Darla and Drusilla.  
"Sir, that's your new case." Morgan said gesturing toward the file folder. "Then the   
higher ups would like to see you in the conference room now sir."  
"Tell them I'll be there shortly." Lindsey told her as he picked up the phone and opened   
his phone book. Then he found the number for Darla and Drusilla.  
"Sir." Morgan said shock apparent in her voice. "They said right away."  
"I know." Lindsey answered amused by the slight sign of panic on her face. "I have to   
make an important call."  
"Yes sir." Morgan said turning to leave. She was shaking her head as if knowing that   
he might have signed his own death wish. Lindsey knew that they might have killed him, but only   
if someone else had lived. They needed someone to blame for what had happened but at the   
same time needed someone to take over for Holland. They wouldn't have that person if they killed   
him.  
Lindsey dialed the number for Darla's cell phone and waited for her to pick it up. To his   
surprise it was Drusilla who answered.  
"What do you want?" Drusilla asked her voice light and airy. "Did you get the girl?"  
"Drusilla let me talk to Darla." Lindsey ordered. He knew that Darla didn't like him. He   
had come to terms with that easily enough, but Darla might be able to remember what he said   
unlike Drusilla who wasn't all there.  
"Yes Lindsey what do you want?" Darla's voice came from the other end of the line. It   
was unamused. "Bring the Slayer to the south pier. We'll take her from there."  
"I don't have her." Lindsey answered. He stood stock still as he listened to the scream   
of pain from some poor soul at the mercy of Darla, who was clearly very upset.  
"What do you mean you don't have her?" Darla demanded as the screaming  
continued in the background. "I told you not to fail Lindsey. When I get my hands on you you'll   
scream ten times more then this guy, and you'll live to feel the pain."  
"How nice." Lindsey answered dully. "Cordelia Chase and the rest of her gang went   
and brought her back. She did leave you a message though."  
"What did the soon to be dead Slayer have to say?" Darla questioned.  
"She hopes that you enjoyed hell, and this time around Drusilla can come with you so   
you'll have someone to talk to." Lindsey answered. "She seems to be very cocky."  
"She's one of the longest living Slayers in history." Darla answered as the screams   
became whimpers of pain. "They tend to think of themselves highly."  
"I'll find a way to get her to you." Lindsey promised Darla. "The bosses' assistant wants   
to meet with me. I'll contact you when I have her."  
"Drusilla will know when she's within our grasp." Darla answered. "I know I've said this   
before Lindsey, but I meant it. Don't fail us."  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Lindsey answered as he hung up the phone. He then turned to   
find Morgan standing and looking at him apprehensively from the doorway. "Yes, I know the   
senior partner's representative wants to speak with me."  
"Right down the hall sir." Morgan answered as she sat down at her desk and began to   
type. She was convinced that the world was right again.  
When Lindsey entered the conference room he was not surprised to find security   
guards as well as the representative waiting for him.  
"What can I do for you Sir?" Lindsey asked as he sat down.  
"A great many things." the man answered. "However, that is not the purpose of this   
meeting. We need to discuss the future of special projects as a unit."  
"I'm the only employee of that unit left." Lindsey reminded. "I suggest that we find new   
lawyers to take up the positions, or bring some in from our other offices."  
"We want one special member for our team." the man answered. "We believe you may   
have heard of one similar to her. We want the Slayer."  
"Faith?" Lindsey asked hopefully. It wasn't so hopeful that it sounded desperate, but if   
you knew him the hope was there.  
"The other one. From Sunnydale. She's sane. At least as far as research shows, and   
she's intelligent." the man answered. "We've been informed that she makes visits to LA to see   
Angel."  
"Sir, that's a conflicting interest." Lindsey answered. "Darla and Drusilla  
would also like this Slayer. They have a history."  
"Wolfram and Hart do not want to disturb our alliance with the vampires." The man   
answered. "However, the Slayer goes beyond our duty to them. Get her Lindsey, and give her to   
us."  
"Do we have plans for her?" Lindsey questioned thinking of the chance to work with the   
beautiful blonde every day. "Killer for hire?"  
"We have plans." the man answered. "They are ours for now. You will be given them in   
time. In the mean time we want you to talk to this vampire for us."  
Lindsey looked down at the picture that had been handed to him on top of folder. It   
showed a blonde vampire in both game face, and regular face. He seemed to be a normal looking   
vampire as far as vampires went. Lindsey didn't see anything remarkable about him.  
"Why is this one important?" Lindsey asked after awhile losing his patience with what   
was going on. Now that he had been told by two different parties to get the Slayer he was   
interested in getting started.  
"This one is the most important one." the man answered as he stood. "He is your link to   
the Slayer. Read the file. Contact the vampire. Contact the Slayer. Don't play the vampire unless   
you have to."  
"Then why give me the information?" Lindsey asked. "Why not wait until we know we   
have to push?"  
"Be familiar with the case." The man suggested. "The vampire is harmless. The details   
are enclosed, but he will get you the Slayer. However, the Slayer is another matter. I'll send you   
her file tomorrow. Should you get lucky and they come looking for us don't meet with them until   
you've read both files."  
"What should I tell Darla and Drusilla?" Lindsey questioned. "They want the Slayer   
badly. She's a part of their objective with Angel."  
"The objective can be completed in other ways. The Slayer is ours. Think of a plausible   
lie Lindsey. We have limited assets in this situation, don't allow us to lose them."  
"I won't sir." Lindsey answered as he watched the door close. He flipped through the   
file for a brief amount of time before standing and heading back to his office. Once there he sat   
down and pondered the fact that he had once more been informed of something without knowing   
about it first. He hated surprises.  
Lindsey read over the file and by the end of page one a satisfied smile was on his face   
as a plan began to form. Vampires really were so easy to play. It was shame that this one had   
been chipped. The relationship issues might be  
problematic though. The entire line was cursed in Lindsey's opinion. Figures that Drusilla was this   
one's sire. Meant that he was Angel's grand childe. He really hated this line. They caused so   
many problems. Angel couldn't decide if he was good or evil, but either way he seemed to have it   
in for Lindsey. Darla and Drusilla were definitely not walking the path of good, and they seemed   
to have it in for everything.  
"Sir," Morgan said walking in with another file, judging by the thickness and the fact   
that it was well-worn Lindsey guessed that it was Angel's file. He was right. It was a good thing   
the vampire never found out exactly how much they had on him. They had a lot. It had gained   
considerably in thickness sense Darla had shown up. She had given them delightful insight into   
Angel, and Angelus. "Here's Angel's file. I thought you might need it."  
"What would I do without you?" Lindsey asked as he took the file. He hadn't recalled   
any mention of Spike, only of Drusilla. Odd that Darla wouldn't mention that one.  
"Will there be anything else today?" Morgan asked as she set the file down. "It's lunch   
sir. Would you like anything?"  
"Just bring me a coffee when you're done with your break." Lindsey answered. "I'll   
have a list of names for you after lunch. See what you can do about getting phone numbers for   
the names would you?"  
"Of course." Morgan answered as she turned and left closing the door with a soft click.   
She was a good person, 26, but with absolutely no idea what really went on in Wolfram and Hart.   
Sure she knew that they served odd customers, and that the high security really was needed, but   
Lindsey doubted she really knew anything. Morgan did what she was told though, and without   
question. That made her a very good secretary.  
Lindsey went back to looking at the file's although on a piece of paper the first number   
he wrote down was Cordelia Chase. He suspected that was where he would find the Slayer. Then   
after a moment of thought he added Wesley, and the new guy Gunn's name to the list. The   
Slayer was in LA and she would be with one of the three.  
*******  
Buffy and the rest of the gang which at the moment only consisted of Dawn, Cordelia, and   
Wesley were eating lunch. It was nearly silent. Gunn had returned home claiming that he would   
be back two hours before sundown to go over the plan of attack. Buffy found this to be interesting   
considering that she had no plan other then slay the evil vampires. She didn't think that plan was   
going to get the job done without more details. Sadly Wesley and Cordelia didn't know anything   
about where Darla and Drusilla could be, or what they might be up too next. Other then killing   
which most of the vampire population of LA was  
interested in.  
"Well why don't you just ask?" Dawn said after getting sick of the silence. "I mean lets   
think about this here. They have to want minions. Why don't you just pose as vampires and trick   
the other dumber vampires into telling you where they are."  
"It would be sort of hard to make them think we're undead when we all have   
heartbeats." Wesley pointed out patently to Dawn.  
"Oh." Dawn said as she sat back. She didn't want Buffy to be here, but as long as she   
was here Dawn wanted to be able to help her. Dawn was trapped in this building by Buffy who   
clearly wasn't planning to leave her alone for longer then two seconds. Apparently they had taken   
whatever danger she was into hart. Either that or Buffy was just really mad at her and Joyce knew   
it and therefore if Dawn turned up dead Buffy would be grounded.  
"So basically we have no plan, and we can't seem to find a way to think of a plan."   
Cordelia said extremely frustrated. "We are so dead."  
"Ok, we could blow up the building." Buffy suggested. When she received numerous   
looks of shock from everyone else at the table she felt the need to go on. "It would kill them. At   
least I think it would."  
"Yes, it would blow up everyone inside." Wesley answered. "Everyone. How many   
innocent people do you think they have in there?"  
"Good point." Buffy acknowledged. "Well we could go back to using the Rocket   
launcher technique. I just think that might be overboard for two vampires."  
"Not to mention all the pieces that have to be picked up." Cordelia said disgust clear on   
both her face and in her voice. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Being hunted by vampires is bad enough." Wesley added. " I think the military would   
be overdoing it."  
"Yeah, haven't you ever seen Dark Angel?" Dawn asked after a moment. "She's   
always having to hide out because the military is after her."  
"Dawn, our lives are not a TV show." Buffy reminded her. "It's life, now if you have   
anything helpful to contribute please do so, if not I don't want to know."  
"What's wrong with finding their hideout and then dusting them?" Wesley asked.  
"Drusilla." Buffy answered. "Her visions. I can't be sure what she will know, and what   
she won't know. Cordelia gets them to, but from the powers that be. Is there any way we can   
pension them to tell us where Darla and Drusilla are?"  
"Sorry they tend to tell me whatever they feel like, when they feel like it." Cordelia   
answered. "Usually accompanied by splitting headaches."  
"Sounds like fun." Buffy said sarcastically. "Well, I guess we could try to dust them. It's   
just there's two of them, and with their age and power I think two on one is a bad idea in this   
instance."  
"Yes," Wesley agreed after a moment realizing that Darla and Drusilla weren't going to   
stand there and take turns being dusted. "I see. Well, we could fight one of them. All three of us.   
It would at least be a distraction."  
"No. Absolutely not." Buffy answered firmly. "I won't put you guys in danger. You want   
to help with the research and the slaying of minions, that's fine. I can't let you go against Darla   
and Dru though. That's asking to much of you."  
"Listen, you're not asking." Cordelia told her. "We are. Let us help you please."  
"Ok." Buffy said as she took a deep breath. "Tonight. We have to find them tonight.   
We'll go and patrol. We'll take the city in the block system Gunn was talking about earlier."  
"That's going to take more then one night." Cordelia answered. "WE don't stand a   
chance of finding them tonight."  
"It has to be tonight." Buffy said frustrated. "The longer Darla is a vampire the stronger   
she'll get. Plus the more idea's she'll get. Not to mention the amount of time she'll have to work on   
Angel."  
"We could go to the bar." Wesley suggested hesitantly after a moment. "He might be   
able to tell us something useful."  
"What?" Buffy asked in confusion. "You have a guy like Willy that can give you tips?   
That would be sooo great."  
Cordelia and Wesley shifted uneasily in their seats. They didn't really know how to   
explain this to Buffy, and they weren't sure that she would go for it. They were however in   
agreement that it would be some sort of help, any kind of help at this point was welcomed.  
"You don't really get to pummel this one." Wesley started. "He's sort of like Cordelia,   
but different."  
"No visions." Cordelia answered. "Just a connection with the powers that be. I guess   
you could say he reads people. Tells them things."  
"About themselves, about where they're going in life. He could tell you if your ready for   
battle, something about what's standing in your way." Wesley said trying to explain further. He   
could tell that Buffy was unsure about this new idea.  
"I know what's in my way." Buffy objected. "The fact that they're strong, and I don't   
know where they are."  
"That might not be all." Dawn broke in. "There's always other things that could come   
up. Think about it. You need the help. Plus you'll meet a new demon to tell Giles about. He'll be   
thrilled."  
"The only thing is," Cordelia started before pausing and going on. "In order for him to   
read you, you have to sing."  
"Sing? As in with my voice? As in a song?" Buffy questioned a look of slight panic   
coming over her face. "No I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Don't worry about it." Cordelia told her as she stood. "You can't be any worse then   
Angel."  
"Angel did this?" Buffy asked in surprise. "We are talking about the same Angel right?   
Dark, soulful, or at least he used to be, but brooding. I don't picture him singing."  
"That's because he doesn't." Wesley answered wincing as he remembered Angel's last   
performance. "It's really very bad."  
"Alright." Buffy said after a moment. "However, he better have something useful. If he   
tells me that I'm going up against a harmful adversary I'm going to be upset."  
  
  
  



End file.
